


Huling gabi

by rstarisk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Filipino Language, M/M, broken relationship, it's written in filipino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: It's the end of the world.Who would you save?





	Huling gabi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Filipino language-based fanfic. Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> @red_csc from twitter, this is for you.
> 
> The song reference is Huling gabi by Moira De La Torre

 

 

 

 

> Kung ito na nga  
>  Ang natitirang sandali  
>  Di na ikukubli  
>  Lahat lahat sayo'y ibibigay  
>  Huling beses magsasabay  
>  Sa himig na pag-ibig ang taglay  
>  Bago mawalan ng saysay

 

_Hindi ko alam kung bakit may kaba sa dibdib ko. Pakiramdam ko ay parang kakainin na ko nang buhay ng lupang kinatatayuan ako. Bakit? Dahil sa rason na ang gabing ito ang huling gabing makakasama ko siya._

Hindi mawari ni Seungcheol ang mga nagaganap sa mga oras na iyon. Madilim at maraming tao sa paligid, ang tanging ilaw na lumiliwanag sa mukha ni Jihoon ay ang mga party lights na para bang sumasayaw rin kasabay ng musika sa paligid.

 

_Ito na ang huling gabi._

Nang segundo rin na iyon, nakita siya ni Jihoon at sila ay nagkatitigan. Para bang may kuryente sa hangin at paunti-unting humakbang si Seungcheol papalapit sa taong nagpapatibok ng puso niya. Ang taong nagbigay nag tamis at poot sa kanyang puso na tumitibok pa rin kahit hirap na ito. Ngunit gayunpaman, ni walang bahid ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Jihoon habang papalapit si Seungcheol sa kanya. Tumitig lamang siya sa nakakatandang papalapit.

 

_Nawala na ba talaga?_

May pait ang pagngiti ni Seungcheol.

 

_Ngayong gabi na lang naman, kahit yung pangako lang na ito, sana hindi mapako._

Pinilit ni Seungcheol ibaon ang kaba at takot na nararamdaman niya. Itong gabing ito ang huling gabi na pagbibigyan siya ni Jihoon na makalapit at mahawakan ito. Masakit man sa loob niya na ang dati nilang pagtingin sa isa’t isa ay wala na, kailangan na niya siya pakawalan para sa ikakasaya ng nakababata. Akala niya dati-rati na siya na ang makakatuluyan nito, hindi niya inakala na may iba pa palang magpapasaya kay Jihoon. Hindi lang basta bastang pagpapasaya, sobra sobra pa wika nga ng mga kaibigan nilang nakakakilala sa pinalit sa kanya.

 

_Pinalit niya sakin._

May poot na namumuo sa dibdib ni Seungcheol nang huminto siya sa tapat ni Jihoon. Pinilit niyang intindihin ang lahat, pinilit niya ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi habang tinititigan niya ang mukhang nagpapakirot ng puso niya sa mga oras na iyon.

 

 

> Hawakan ang aking kamay  
>  Higpitan ang kapit  
>  Pwede ka pang lumapit  
>  Kalimutan natin  
>  Bukas na sasapit  
>  Dito na lang ako  
>  Dito na lang tayo  
>  Walang manggugulo  
>  Na parang atin ang mundo

 

“Pwede pa ba? Yung pangako mo sa’kin, kahit isang sayaw na lang. Ang una at huli.” Pinilit niyang hindi manlamig ang katawan niya, na sana umalis na ang kaba at takot sa dibdib niya.

“Isang sayaw lang naman Seungcheol, ipagkakait ko pa ba sa’yo ‘yon?” Walang bahid na emosyon sa mukha ni Jihoon nang kunin niya ang kamay ni Seungcheol at hinila niya sa gitna ng bayle kung saan walang masyadong tao.

 

Parang robot ang galaw ni Jihoon. Iniligay niya ang mga braso ni Seungcheol sa baywang niya at tumingin pa itaas, tinitignan ang mga mata nito. Nakikita niya ang luhang pilit na pinipigil ngunit hindi niya masimulang bigyan ng paki gaya ng dati. Wala na sa kanya ang mga luha na dadanak. Wala na sa kanya ang nanginginig na kamay ni Seungcheol sa likod niya habang sumasayaw na banayad. Wala na sa kanya ang paglapit at pagyakap ni Seungcheol sa kanya. Para kay Jihoon, ito isang simpleng paggalaw na lamang, isang bagay na nakasanay na ni Seungcheol sa panahon na sila pa.

 

“Naalala mo ba yung sumpaan na sinambit na’tin noong nakaraan? Sabi na’tin sa isa’t isa hindi tayo maghihiwalay…” Sabay mahinang tawa ni Seungcheol, ang sayaw nila pabagal ng pabagal hanggang sa huminto silang dalawa. Hinila ni Seungcheol ang sarili niya mula kay Jihoon at hinalikan ang noo nito, dampi lang na halos hindi naramdaman ni Jihoon na dumikit ang mga labi nito. “Pero ngayon, nandito tayo, maghihiwalay ng lubusan.”

 

At doon na nagsimulang mahulog ang luha sa mga mata ni Seungcheol.

 

Hindi alam ni Jihoon ang gagawin. May kaunting pagkirot sa dibdib niya ngunit hindi niya magawang punasan ang mga luha na bumuhos mula sa mga mata nito. Wala siyang ibang nagawa kung hindi Ay tumitig lamang habang tuluyan ng lumayo si Seungcheol sa kanya. 

 

“Salamat sa pagbigay sa’kin nito Jihoon. Hindi mo alam kung gaano kaimportante sa’kin ng gabing ito. Kung ito man talaga ang huling gabi na makakasama kita, malaking pasasalamat ko sa diyos na ibigay ka niya sa’kin kahit panandalian lamang. Lubos lubos mo kong napasaya pero lubos lubos mo rin akong nasaktan. Ganito naman talaga kapag minahal mo ng lubusan ang isang tao, hindi ba? Nakakalimutan mong magtira sa sarili mo.” Kahit na may luha sa mata niya, nagawa pa rin ni Seungcheol na ngitian ang dating nobyo. “Ito na siguro ang huli na’tin. Kailangan na kitang pakawalan, kailangan na kita ibigay sa iba na nagpapasaya sa’yo. Pasensya na kung hindi ko na magampanan ‘yon para sa’yo. Dasal ko pa rin ang kaligayahan mo kaya siguraduhin mong magiging masaya ka ah? Minahaaaaaal kita, sobra sobra. Mahal pa rin naman kita pero mukhang hindi mo na ko mahal at sa tingin ko ito na ang dulo ng paglalakbay na’tin, bibitaw na ko, hanggang dito na lang pala tayo. Maraming salamat sa lahat, Lee Jihoon, at napasaya mo ko. Sige, mauuna na ‘ko sa’yo. Paalam. ”

 

Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung saan nanggaling ang mga luha pero umagos na rin sila nang pinagpatuloy ni Seungcheol lumayo hanggang sa nawala na ito sa kanyang paningin.

 

Iyong gabi din na iyon, dalawang puso ang bumitaw.

 

 

 

 

 

> Sa sandaling tila habambuhay  
>  Bawat saglit magiging patunay  
>  Ito ay itinakda, langit ang may akda  
>  Ayokong kumawala sa'yo  
>  Huling sayaw na natin 'to  
>  Huling halik sa'yong noo  
>  Huling pagdidikit ng puso
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Hindi alam ni Seungcheol bakit sa lahat pa ng matatandaan niyang punto ng buhay niya, iyon pa ang pumasok sa isip niya habang tumatakbo siya papalabas ng bahay.

 

Ilang taon na rin ang nakalipas nang huli niyang nakita ang dating nobyo ngunit ang pagmamahal niya para sa lalaki ay hindi nagbago. Ngunit marami ang nagbago sa mga panahon na iyon at sa araw nga na iyon ay gumuguho na ang mundo.

 

Iginastos ni Seungcheol ang lahat ng kanyang kayamanan para sa isang “ticket” na makakapagligtas ng buhay niya. Malaking pasalamat na lang din niya at sa gobyerno siya nagtatrabaho at madali siyang nakakuha nito. May iilang oras na lang bago tumama buwan sa mundo. Hindi maipaliwang ng mga siyentipiko bakit umabot sa ganito ang mga pangyayari, basta isang araw na lamang ay masyado ng malapit ang buwan sa mundo at kung ito man ay mabangga sa mundo, mawawasak ito at mabubura ang sangkatauhan.

 

Dali-daling pumunta si Seungcheol sa paliparan kung saan may mga nakaabang na mga airship na magdadala sa mga taong may ticket, gaya ni Seungcheol, sa space station. Pili lamang sa bawat bansa ang maliligtas: ang karamihan sa gobyerno at may na iambag sa sangkatauhan, at ang mga nakabili ng ticket. Habang naglalakad patungo sa labasan kung nasaan ang mga airship, may isang mukha siyang nakita na nakaupo sa isang sulok. Habang ang buong mundo ay nagkakagulo, habang ang ulap ay nag kukulay dugo sa labas, mas pinili ni Lee Jihoon na paupo sa isang tabi at umiyak.

 

May kirot pa rin sa dibdib ni Seungcheol kapag nakikita niyang lumuluha si Jihoon kung kaya’t nilapitan niya ito at inabutan ng panyo, na siyang nakakuha ng atensyon ni Jihoon.

 

“Se-seungcheol?”

“Bakit ka naman nag-iisa dito?”

“Iniwan-iniwan niya ko…” iyak ni Jihoon. Kinuha niya ang panyo na inabot ni Seungcheol at ginamit ito upang punasan ang mga luha sa kanyang namamagang mata. “Sabi niya sa’kin maliligtas niya ko pero… pagdating na’min dito, hinarang kami ng mga sundalo at sinabing kung sino lang may ticket ang pwedeng dalhin ng mga airship. Sabi niya sa’kin wala na raw siyang magagawa at iniwan ako dito.”

 

May inis na naramdaman si Seungcheol ng narinig niya ang eksplanasyon ni Jihoon. Iniwan siya nung kinakasama niya? Ito pa rin ba yung lalaki nung huli? Sa inis niya, hindi nahalata ni Seungcheol ang pag buo ng kamao. Natigil na lamang ito ng may bumangga sa kanya dahil sa pagtakbo nito.

 

“Akong bahala sa’yo Jihoon. Halika.”

 

Lumapit siya kay Jihoon at pinunasan ang mga luha nito. Bumalik ang ngiting akala niyang hindi na niya maipapakita sa kanya. Hawak hawak ang kamay ni Jihoon, hinila niya ito at dali dali niyang dinala sa waiting room. Sa paligid nila, umiiyak at natataranta ang karamihan ngunit para kay Jihoon, may kapayapaan siyang naramdaman habang pinapanood niya si Seungcheol na dalhin sila sa kaligtasan. Hindi niya inakalang hahanap hanapin niya ang kapit ni Seungcheol sa kamay niya gaya ng dati. Sana pala ay hindi niya pinakawalan itong lalaki na ito. Ang nag-iisang lalaki na ibigay ang lahat para sa kanya.

 

Alam ni Seungcheol na iisa lang ang ticket na meron siya. Isa lang sa kanilang dalawa ang kukunin at nakapag desisyon na siya na si Jihoon ang makakagamit nito. Di bale na maiwan siya sa lupa kung maliligtas naman si Jihoon, kuntento na siya na kahit sa huling sandali ay nabigay niya ang sarili ng buong buo sa nag-iisang taong minahal niya ng lubusan.

 

Umabot sila sa isang parte ng paliparan na walang gaanong tao. Iilang taong militar lang din ang nandoon, halos lahat sumaludo kay Seungcheol. Sila’y naupo, naghihintay para tawagin, nang tanggalin ni Seungcheol ang suot na jacket at isinuot kay Jihoon, sinabayan pa ito ng ngiti.

 

“Kakailanganin mo yan.” Hindi mapigilan ni Jihoon ang ngiting nagsimula. Gaya ng dati, napapatibok ni Seungcheol ang nanlamig niyang puso.

“Wala ka pa ring pinagbago Choi Seungcheol.”

“Basta ikaw.” Balik na ngiti ni Seungcheol kay Jihoon.

 

“Sir Choi!”

 

Biglang may lumapit na sundalo, sumaludo at tumingin kay Jihoon ng panandalian.

 

“Kayo na lang po ang kulang, sir. Pero-“ Minataan ni Seungcheol ang kadete at umiling. Nakuha naman nito ang mensahe at sumaludo ulit. “Understood sir! Dito po tayo.” Kumilos ang sundalo papalabas ng paliparan, papunta sa airship na magdadala sa kanila sa kaligtasan.

“Ligtas na tayo Jihoon. Huwag ka na umiyak, okay? Ligtas ka na.” Ngumiti ulit si Seungcheol bago tumayo at lumakad patungo sa labas.

 

Dali daling sumunod si Jihoon at kinuha ang kamay ni Seungcheol, naglalakad sa tabi niya patungo sa airship. Nang malapit na sila, tumigil si Seungcheol at tinignan ng maigi si Jihoon.

 

_Bakit ganyan ang hitsura niya? Parang katulad nung gabing…_

Biglang napuno ng takot ang puso ni Jihoon ng titigan siya ni Seungcheol gaya nung huling gabi nila sa sayawan noon. Ngunit napalitan agad ito ng ngiti.

 

“Kakausapin ko lang yung piloto okay? Mauna ka na sa loob.” Ibinigay niya kay Jihoon ang dalang bag. “Susunod din ako.” Sabay hinalikan niya ang noo ni Jihoon.

“Okay…” Ngunit hindi kumbinsido si Jihoon habang siya ay tinutulungan papasok ng airship.

 

Nginitian rin siya ng mga sundalong umasikaso sa belt niya sa loob ng airship bago nila sinara ang pinto ng airship. Hindi niya kilala ang mga taong nakaupo sa loob. Lahat sila matatanda at mukhang mga taong hindi mo gugustuhing makabangga. Sa labas, sumaludo ulit ang mga sundalo ngunit nakatapat na sa airship kung saan nakaupo si Jihoon. Bigla na lamang tumunog ang alarm, may sumabog sa loob ng paliparan at nasunog. Hindi mapigilan ni Jihoon ang kaba at takot habang pinapanood niya si Seungcheol na sumaludo sa  direksyon niya. Paunti-unting umangat ang airship mula sa lupa, si Seungcheol nasa baba pa rin.

 

“Bakit gumagalaw na tayo? Nasa baba pa si Seungcheol! Hindi na’tin siya pwedeng iwan!” Sigaw ni Jihoon habang nagpupumiglas sa upuan niya. Sa labas, naka rinig muli ng pag sabog si Jihoon na hindi ikinadali ng kalooban niya. Paano na si Seungcheol? 

 

Tinignan siya ng mga taong nasa loob ng airship na iyon, lahat sila may bakas ng kalungkutan sa mukha.

 

“Ibaba niyo yung airship, hindi pwedeng naiwan si Seungcheol! ” Iyak ni Jihoon habang papalayo na siya ng papalayo sa lupa.

 

May isang lalaki sa mga pasahero na hinawakan ang balikat ni Jihoon at tinitigan siya, para bang pinapatahimik.

 

“Huwag kang magulo. Pinili niya ‘to, mas pinili niyang iligtas ka kaysa sa sarili niya. Hindi ko man alam kung anong namamagitan sa inyong dalawa ngunit isipin mo na lang na ginawa niya ito para sa’yo marahil dahil sa mahal ka niya.”

 

Napatahimik si Jihoon nang marinig niya ang mga bagay na iyon. Hindi man niya kilala ang lalaking nakakausap niya ngunit isang bagay lamang ang totoo sa mga oras na iyon: mahal siya ni Seungcheol sa punto na isinakripisyo niya ang sarili niyang kaligtasan para kay Jihoon.

 

Pag tingin sa baba, kumakaway si Seungcheol sa kanya, nakangiti. Kung hindi lamang magwawakas ang mundo, iisipin sana ni Jihoon na bakasyon lamang ito ngunit tinignan niya ang paligid niya at halos lahat ay nasusunog o di kaya ay gumuguho. May ilang oras pa naman bago bumangga ang buwan sa mundo ngunit pasakit lamang ang dala ng mga imahe na nakikita niya sa harap niya ngayon.

 

Pinili ni Seungcheol na iligtas siya.

Nagpa-iwan si Seungcheol para sa kanya.

 

Si Seungcheol na makulit, na palabiro, na malakas at mapagkumbaba, at higit sa lahat, si Seungcheol na mahal niya.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Jihoon ang luhang bumuhos sa mga mata niya, ang hagulgol na lumabas sa nanginginig niyang mga labi.

 

_Seungcheol, ang mahal ko._

Paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi sa sarili niya hanggang sa makalimutan niyang huminga, hanggang sa hindi na siya makakita sa luha na pumupuno ng kanyang mga mata.

 

_Seungcheol, mahal na mahal din kita. Sana bigyan ako ng diyos ng isa pang pagkakataon na makasama ka. Sana bigyan pa ko ng isang pagkakataon na maramdaman ang pagmamahal na hindi ko naramdaman dati sapagkat masyado akong naging makasarili. Sana bigyan pa ko ng isang pagkakataon na ipakita sa’yo kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin. Dapat pala hinabol kita dati, dapat pala pinakinggan ko yung puso ko. Hindi sana ako nagpadala sa poot na naramdaman ko noon, sana kasama pa kita ngayon. Hanggang sa dulo, ako at ako pa rin ang inuna mo. Hindi ka nararapat sa’kin pero sana bigyan ako ng pagkakataon na maging karapatdapat sa’yo. Mahal na mahal kita Choi Seungcheol, sobra sobra._

 

 

 

 

 

> _Mga sandaling tila habambuhay_  
>  Bawat saglit magiging patunay  
>  Ito ay itinakda, langit ang may akda  
>  Ayokong kumawala sa'yo  
>    
>  Dito na lang ako  
>  Dito na lang tayo  
>  Walang manggugulo  
>  Na parang atin ang mundo


End file.
